NARUTO EN ¡Rompe esa cuarta pared!
by Helldemonofdestruction.guy
Summary: Estreno de segunda temporada. Kakashi es demandado por copiar tecnicas.
1. Piloto

**¡¡1,2...EL FANFIC LLEGO!!**

* * *

(En una pieza oscura, comiendo papas fritas y bebiendo coca cola, se encuentra un adolecente de 14 años escribiendo frente a un ordenador portátil una historia, una historia romántica, la cual le emociona con cada palabra escrita: _"y __entonces__Sakura, no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que solamente podía pensar en aquella __persona__ que tanto amaba, y como declarase __sus sentimientos con el miedo de ser rechazada__…"_ El sujeto aprieta un botón y la historia es repartida por todo el mundo, da un suspiro y apaga la maquina)

En eso Naruto despierta todo sudado.

Vaya que sueño mas extraño¿quien era ese mocoso¿Y en que estaba escribiendo¿Y por que estaba escribiendo eso de Sakura?... ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ES UNA COCA COLA?! -Pensaba el rubio perturbado por aquel sueño- bueno, después encontrare explicación lógica, creo que después de tantos años con el demonio en mi cuerpo, me debo estar volviendo loco…

Se preparo para el nuevo día, y salió a entrenar para cumplir la promesa que hacia tanto tiempo le había hecho a su amiga, A su mejor amiga, a su…

Mientras caminaba se encontró con la mencionada pelirosa, ella, al verlo desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada. Naruto se percato de ello

-eeeeeheee…Sakura-chan¿Cómo te va?- Saludo Naruto un tanto extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

-bien…bien- dijo nerviosa Sakura- hey, Naruto¿podemos juntarnos mañana?- la chica no podía estar mas roja

-Claro¿para que seria?- Pregunto nuestro héroe

-Bueno, es como…una cita…tú y yo…-Dejando a un rubio en estado de shock "Que no le gustaba Sasuke a esta tipa¿Qué paso?, bueno tal vez, es simplemente para desahogar sus penas por no olvidar a ese muerde almohadas" Pensó el rubio con la cabeza gacha.

-Esta bien, mañana seria perfecto- Dijo todavía perturbado por la insinuación de aquella ninja.

-Bien, nos vemos…Naruto-kun…-Y Sakura se retira, enrojecida, Dejando a un Naruto con una cara de "Kun?! WADAFAC?! (WTF)

* * *

Naruto entrena duro pero de pronto comienza a volver esa escena perturbadora de aquella mañana a su mente.

-¿Que cara…? pero si ella al único que le decía kun era al amigo perdido, y ese tipo nunca mostro interés, completo mari…-pero antes de terminar, se dio cuenta que piso algo

-¡¿Que mier…?!- Lo que sorprende a nuestro héroe, es que piso el objeto en el cual el hombre del sueño escribía la historia.

Abre el aparato y empieza a meterse en el funcionamiento de aquella extraña maquina.

-Veamos…espera…¡aquí esta la historia del sueño!... ¡¿ y que es eso?!…AAAAAAAHAA!!- El susto que se lleva Naruto no se lo quita nadie, se da cuenta que la historia sigue y esta escrito todo lo que sucedió en la mañana, hasta el encuentro, todo estaba en aquella pantalla.

-Pero entonces esto¡¿tiene toda mi vida escrita?!- grita el ninja bastante perturbado por el descubrimiento. Salió de esa historia y vio que había una lista enorme de títulos de cuentos con su nombre y cada una escrita por autores diferentes.

Traga un poco de saliva y se dispone a revisar esos vínculos, cada uno con una historia diferente, así se queda por dos días, leyendo historias cómicas, románticas y algunas angustiantes.

-¡¿Que cara…?!…¡¿"Naruto se confiesa con Ino", "Naruto besa a Tenten por todo su cuerpo causándole infinito placer", "es tanto el deseo de Sakura por Sasuke en ese momento que no aguanta las ganas de lamer su…", "Hinata gime mientras Kiba mete todo su ser en su…", "Lee logra violar a Sakura"…¡¿Qué es esto?!...

De pronto, en la pantalla aparece un cuadrado medio celeste, en el se empiezan a escribir mensajes

_"ya actualize la historia, te toca hacer el próximo episodio, toma el documento y continúalo, mi papa me esta molestando porque quiere usar su notebook…todo depende de ti"_

Naruto, aun en shock, sale del trance para abrir el documento, en el, estaba escrito como titulo _"La declaración (Narusaku) – Capitulo 3",_ debajo no había nada. Nuestro héroe se fijo en el panel que se encontraba debajo de la pantalla, el cual tenia botones con cada letra del abecedario, dedujo para que erán, y empezó a escribir.

_"…el rubio entrenaba arduamente cuando apareció…un plato lleno de ramen al frente"_

Apareció un el plato al frente de Naruto.

_"…Con…un __v__aso de jugo"_ Al terminar de escribir, se hace realidad y al lado del plato aparece un vaso repleto de liquido de color.

Esto es increíble¡tengo el poder!...con esto, controlo mi destino…puedo…puedo…Ser feliz…-decía nuestro héroe con lagrimas en los ojos de toda la felicidad que le daba ser dueño de la realidad.

_"a ver…para empezar…el kyuubi…desapareció del cuerpo de Naruto"__- _ Después de lo escrito por el rubio se sintió mas aliviado cuando vio que de su cuerpo salía un espíritu rojo de nueve colas, desintegrándose en el aire.

¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!!**-** Pero antes de sacarle la madre al rubio, el demonio zorro desaparece para siempre.

Ahora, que puedo hacer… ¡Lo tengo!..._"y en ello, aparece Sakura..."_…pero porque conformarme con ella solamente _"…también aparece Hinata…Ino…y todas las chicas guapas de la aldea con las cuales Naruto nunca soñó…todas estaban deseosas de pasar ese día y la noche teniendo sexo con el chico"_…bueno, no se como escribirlo mejor…pero…a quien le importa…- dicho esto, todas las chicas se abalanzaron a el y así paso tres días complaciendo a las chicas que acudieron a sus escritos.

* * *

Naruto caminaba feliz fumándose un cigarro después de tan movidos días y se disponía a seguir escribiendo pero otra ventana se apodero de la maquina

_"oye__… ¿__que fue eso que escribiste?...los lectores se enojaron y quieren seguir escribiendo la historia en el foro__ por su cuenta…perdimos la historia…nunca mas escribo una historia contigo…bastardo"_

El rubio se queda pasmado por un rato y se percata que cierto amigo perdido, un tal, Sasuke se le acerca

-¡Sasuke, amigo!... ¿Cuando regresaste?- Sasuke sonríe maléficamente a esa pregunta

-Volví para destruirte, Naruto- Con cara de pocos amigos

Naruto retrocede con miedo y choca con alguien de espaldas, se da vuelta y esta Sasuke también…¿2 Sasukes, desde cuando se podía clonar?...

-Desde que nos dimos ese beso en la academia no eh dejado de pensar en ti, mi Naruto- Decía el otro Sasuke con cara de deseo y lujuria

Naruto tubo mucho miedo ante tal declaración que golpeo al Sasuke gay con el notebook y salió corriendo.

Mientras corría recordaba que cada cosa que veía, estaba escrito en una historia diferente en esa extraña maquina. Sakura besando a un Sasuke, Kiba llorando por despecho, Hinata muerta, Ino suicidándose, Tenten teniendo sexo oral con Neji, Gaara y el en medio de la calle dándose con todo.

De pronto alrededor de el, se encuentran todas las personas que el había conocido y empieza a hablarle a la vez, dejándolo desorientado.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHAA!!...¡¿QUE OCURRE?!...¡YO NO ESCRIBI NADA DE ESTO!- Abre el aparato y se encuentra con que la historia se llenaba sola, con todas las historias que estaba viendo en élla.

Naruto empieza a golpear el notebook

-DETENTE, PORFAVOR, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SASUKE ME MATE, EL SEXO DESENFRENADO QUE SE ESCIBE, PERO NO ESCRIBAN QUE SOY MARICON!!...-De pronto, se detuvieron los golpes que le daba al ordenador con un pitido y una voz proviniendo de aquel aparato – _BATERIA BAJA, BATERIA BAJA_

De pronto, todo lo que Naruto tenia alrededor desaparece, y solo queda el, en un gigantesco cuarto blanco. En ese momento empiezan a aparecer mensajes en la pared

_"No te gusto arruinarme la reputación de ser el mejor escrito de fanfics de Naruto, y ahora, por culpa del personaje principal, todo se arruino, espero que disfrutes el infierno que escribí para ti."_

Entonces, todo lo blanco paso a ser negro y Naruto comenzó a caer, en un lugar donde se sentía penuria y odio por todo lugar, demonios se acercaban a el, hambrientos por carne humana, se abalanzaron en contra de nuestro héroe y empezaron a comer.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaba mientras se lo comían vivo, le sacaban los intestino y los consumían como tallarines, los ojos se los sacaban con un tenedor, los brazos se le cortaban con un machete, las piernas eran devoradas mientras aun seguían en el cuerpo. Naruto sentía como todo esto recaía sobre sus nervios aun conectados, sentía todo el destripamiento.

* * *

Jiraiya y Tsunade están caminando por un pasilla y se quedan mirando una puerta que dice "Paciente 2364: Uzumaki, Naruto"

-¿Que le paso?- Pregunta el viejo

-Lo encontraron en medio de la calle en posición fetal, gritando incoherencias y con la mirada perdida- Dijo la rubia

-Así que al fin la soledad y el kyuubi lo enloquecieron

-Al parecer, y esto fue encontrado a su lado. Tsunade le pasa al viejo el notebook con el que andaba Naruto

Jiraiya abre la maquina y empieza a echarle vistazos a los escritos

-Jejejeje, aquí hay mucho material para libros. Sonrió el viejo pervertido.

"FIN

Pedazo de mierda, la próxima vez que arruines mis fanfics, te va a ir peor…y yo que quería escribir una historia romántica de Narusakuhina…salías beneficiado maldito desgraciado…tenia escrito todo el capitulo lemon…¡bastardo!"

Se apaga el PC.

* * *


	2. El video que hablo demaciado

**"El video que hablo demaciado..."**

* * *

-Demonios…¿que paso?...ouch!! me duele la cabeza- Despierta nuestro rubio héroe después de una noche de juerga, en casa de su mejor amiga, Sakura. No recordando nada, Naruto se dispone a salir del lugar en donde se encuentra, todavía con una impresionante resaca, para darse cuenta, de que esta en el vertedero.

-¡¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ!!- Grito al darse cuenta de su ubicación, lo cual se rompe al sentirse medianamente observado, mirando hacia la fuente de aquella perturbación, no logro encontrar nada.

* * *

Ignorando aquella escena, nuestro amigo se dispuso a caminar hacia su hogar, cuando vio que medio pueblo estaba en una plaza con un televisor y un VCR. Tsunade estaba al lado de la pantalla con un cassete en mano

-Bueno, planifique esta junta sorpresa especial para…- Pero un comentario interrumpe a la quinta hokage

-Rapido que deje al gato en la estufa- todos quedaron con caras "Watafac" por aquel comentario de un aldeano X- Soy el único que se procupa de que sus animales no sientan frio?

Mientras Naruto se acerca a la junta, se escucha una explosión.

-AAAAHAA!! MI CASA!!...MI GATO!!...Lo siento, pero debo irme…AHÍ VOY, MISIFUS!!- con esto, el aldiano extra se marcha de la historia…para nunca volver.

Naruto llega al lugar de la junta y se pone junto a unos aldeanos para ver el video que estaba a punto de comenzar

-Se preguntaran "¿para que nos llamo esa loca para ver un insulso video?", bueno, no es otro de tantos videos…-se interrumpió la rubia-…si no que, esta es la prueba absoluta de que estamos siendo observados por alguien o algo…no se lo que será, pero se averiguara en su momento…todas las imágenes corresponde a la fiesta que organizo mi alumna ayer, en la cual…- Paro de hablar cuando las imágenes se mostraron en pantalla.

El video comienza con una canción mostrando escenas donde Ino intimaba con su rechoncho amigo Chouji. Mientras de música acompañamiento había una canción algo "candente" para la ocasión.

_I'm horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny  
I'm horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny tonight _

_You got me horny in the morning and you kno-o-ow  
I try to call you but I can't find the telephone  
I sent a message through the Internet but it rejected  
I wrote a letter and I sent it with the po-o-ost_

_The post it takes so long, so I've got to sing this song  
To let you know how I feel, whats the deal baby  
And I can't wait for you, and the things you make me do  
My heart is ringing so I'm singing this song for you_

_I'm horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny  
I'm horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
So horny  
I'm horny, horny, horny tonight_

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, INO CERDA, NUNCA PENSE QUE ESTUVIERAS TAN CACHONDA!!- Se burlaba la pelirosa de su amiga rival.

-¡ESTABA BORRACHA¡¿ESTA BIEN?!- gritaba la rubia para justificar las imágenes de sus acciones- y también un poquitito necesitada- dijo para si misma

___Horny, horny, horny  
Horny, horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
Horny, horny  
Horny, horny, horny  
Horny, horny  
Horny, horny, horny _

El video se detiene.

-¿Ven lo que sucede?, nuestra vida privada ya no lo es. Alguien nos observa y nos graba…pero este video no acaba aquí, continuemos viendo.

La pantalla azul termino y comenzaron a mostrar una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke en la fiesta por quien sacaba a bailar a Sakura, los dos estaban preparados para pelear, pero en vez de comenzar una fantástica pelea ninja, empezaron a golpearse con cahetazos como afeminados.

___Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me _

-¡¡VAMOS, PELEEN, YO QUIERON VIOLENCIA CARAJO!!- gritaba una carbonera Sakura.

_"aunque seria mejor ver a esos dos de otra forma"_- pensaba la cachonda inner de esta perra (puede que en la serie sea una mujer respetada, en algunos fanfics, la victima del amor de Sasuke, pero en este, tiene las mismas cualidades de p#a que debió tener siempre, asi me cae mejor).

El video se detiene y comienza otro clip, en este, Naruto estaba completamente ebrio, con una botella de vodka en la mano y…sin pantalones ni calzoncillos, en otras palabras…con las presas al aire…

___I'm waving my dick in the wind, waving my dick in the wind  
If it all goes right, I'll be in your arms tonight  
But I'm waving my dick in the wind_

___I'm lost in the sauce once again, I'm lost in the sauce once again  
If I make it through the night, everything will be alright  
But I'm lost in the sauce once again _

-Oh…por…d-dios…- fueron las ultimas palabras de Hinata, quien cayo tan roja como nunca, al ver lo que siempre tubo anhelo de admirar (como si no lo hubiera visto antes ¬¬, mosca muerta)

Nadie podia aguantar la risa, era demaciada, todos comensaron a burlarse del nuestro heroe, mientras todos estaban en aquel ritual, Sasuke paro de reir muy fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que, después de tanto reir, se meo…justo llevaba pantalones claros ese dia, asique, para taparlo, tomo un spray negro y pinto sus pantalones, después Kiba se le acerca

-Sasuke¿te esta goteando la entre pierna- le dice un Kiba algo preocupado

El moreno se da cuenta que la pintura se esta callendo descubriendo el meado

-Mier…eeehmmm…tengo que ir a…vengarme- y con esta escusa, Sasuke desaparece.

___It's been 97 days since I've laid my head beside you  
And a million miles of highway in between  
There's some red and blue lights that are shinin' right behind me  
And that pig's a pretty mean bastard _

En el video, Naruto entra al cuarto de la haruno, toma una prenda intima de su amada, y sin contar con la voz de control, empezó a…bueno…¿como decirlo?...agitar la carne con el calzon de Sakura.

___You should have seen old Jimmy Wilson dance  
You should have seen old Jimmy Wilson dance  
Give that boy a dime and you could have a chance  
To see old Jimmy Wilson dance_

Todos observaban esa perturbadore escena que no hacia nada mas que, aumentar las carcajadas de todos…pero alguien no reia, además de nuestro avergonzado amigo, era una mujer pelirrosa algo…furiosa

-Y yo pensaba que era un poco de crema para las manos que se me había caído en mis bragas- Dijo Sakura con la mirada clavada en el rubio.

___"genial, aun lo tengo en mis manos, soy genial"_ celebraba su inner

___Dance Jimmy  
I'm doin' the best I can there, Deaner  
That's it  
You know I can't really dance like I used to, I mean I try,  
But I'm an old, old man now_

___I've got a real good feelin bout' old Jimmy Wilson  
Sho' nuff' he's got what it takes  
Do another number for me please won't ya Jimmy  
Cause you're a really good dancer_

___Ooh yeah, help me now_

___I'm waving my dick in the wind, waving my dick in the wind  
If it all goes right, I'll be in your arms tonight  
But I'm waving my dick in the wind  
Waving my dick in the wind  
Waving my dick in the wind_

El video se detiene por unos segundos, como esperando a que la gente se detuviera de tal magnas risas…pasaron tres semanas y la gente detuvo toda carcajada…sacándole a todos una cara perturbada por los mensajes que comenzaron a salir en el video.

___"Si, los estamos observando, no son reales, nada lo es, ahora solo…MIREN"_

Todos…absolutamente todos en la aldea veaian como…hipnotizados la pantalla

___"cuando salga la foto de mi perro en la pantalla…todos pelearan, contra todos…hasta morir…"_

La aldea entra afirmaba con la cabeza como zombies…

Aparece la foto de un perro con un letrero abajo que decía "este es mi perro"…En ese momento todos…completamente todos comenzaron la masacre…higados, huesos, ojos…de todo comenzó a volar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el horrible edificio de la tenebrosa organización "TV TOKIO"

-E implementando los amv's en la series logramos utilizarlos de una forma hipnótica para tener la violencia innecesaria que faltaba.

-Bien, haz saldado tu fallo con los episodios de relleno, Date, toma un dulce

-¡Yupi!

FIN

* * *

_Canciones_

_Horney 98 - mousse T_

_Down with the sickness - Disturbed_

_Waving my dick in the wind - Ween_


	3. Naruto y la Dulce censura I

**Naruto y la Dulce Censura**

* * *

¡En este momento se vive tensión en la torre de TV TOKYO!

-El publico no sabe lo que quiere, miren estas cartas, piden que nuestra serie estelar sea menos violenta, que incentiva a los niños a matarse, y no veo nada de malo en ello, mientras menos personas en esta isla mejor, Japón es muy chico.-

-Pero señor, no podemos evitar no hacer caso a tales sugerencia, recuerde, el publico es el dinero…-

-Pero amigos míos, la violencia…es lo que entretiene, adorar la violencia, oler la violencia, tocar…violencia-

-Sr. Presidente, ah llegado su invitado- dijo un mayordomo interrumpiendo aquella junta

-Dígale que pase, señoras y señores, debido a la ferviente demanda de los padres por disminuir la violencia de nuestro producto estrella…-

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, su magnificencia, pero…¿Cuál es ese producto?- pregunto un estúpido presente de aquella junta

-Esa serie…del ninja que…usa…cosas naranjas brillantes…esa…que habla del compañerismo y bazofias por el estilo…Raruto…Palurdo…¡NARUTO!...ya me acorde…Naruto es el elemento estrella…y por tu ignorancia…llévenlo a…¡LA "SALA"! (TAN TAN)- inquirió el presidente de aquella junta

-¡¡POR FAVOR…A LA SALA NO…TODO MENOS ESO…TENGO AUN CALCETINES QUE USAR, Y ROPA QUE PLANCHAR…PORFAVOR, NOOOOO….!!- gritaba mientras era arrastrado hacia la "sala" por unos verdugos…se escucho un grito de ultratumba y las luces pestañaron.

-Bien, como iba diciendo…les presento, al hombre que nos ayudara a sobrepasar esta crisis, el SR. Brent Bozell- ante tal presentación, sale un hombre entre las sombras

-Gracias, su malvada eminencia…señores, esto ya no puede ser tolerado, un chip no solucionara la violencia engendrada en ese lugar, lo que necesitamos es atacar la raíz del problema…Tráiganme al director, implementaremos el plan 6756, el cual eh llamado… "reemplazo"- dice Brent empezando una carcajada maligna, de la cual lo siguieron todos los presentes.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentan en la batalla final, la que decidirá el destino de nuestros amigos, vecinos y animales de acompañamiento…

-¿Cómo puede haber tanto odio en ti¿Cómo puedes dejar a tus amigos de la noche a la mañana por una venganza¿Cómo…- el rubio fue interrumpido por su "amigo"

-…como te atreves, no es "una venganza", es "la venganza"…¿y de amigos me hablas?, de ti y…-hace una pausa y dirige su mirada hacia cierta perr…pelirosa que estaba observando aquella confrontación- …esa niña estorbo?...no lo creo…ustedes no son mis amigos, ni mis vínculos ni na…-pero se ve interrumpido por un golpe que le dio Naruto en la cara, sacándole "sangre", de la cual, cae un poco en el puño de rubio.

-¡¿QUE COSAS DICES, BASTARDO, YO?!…¿que huele así?- de pronto, Naruto comienza a oler su puño, la "sangre" en ella tenia olor…o era… ¿Mermelada de frambuesa?

La probó y ciertamente…era mermelada de frambuesa

-¿Que rayos?...a ver…- el rubio comienza a examinar la herida que le hizo a su amigo y se da cuenta que no sale sangre, si no¿mermelada?

-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunta Sasuke, al ver que Naruto ya no esta muy pendiente de la pelea

-Déjame ver…- Empieza a examinar mas profundo la herida y comienza a abrirla con las manos, agravando mas el rostro del moreno

-¡¡AAAAAAHAAA¡¿QUE HACES?!- grita de dolor el pobre Sasuke mientras le comienza a desgarrar la piel

-Estoy viendo que sucede…parece que no tienes sangre…tienes mermelada, a ver, di abro mas por aquí…- decía el curioso niño zorro

Naruto empieza a desgarrar más y más, hasta que le saca el rostro a Sasuke, Sakura pega un grito de horror al ver tal escena

-¡¡NARUTO¿QUE HACES?!- Grita la pelirosa desesperada

-Mira, tu eres ninja medico, ven a ver esta cosa- le indica Naruto a una pasmada Sakura

Sakura llega al lugar y es sobresaltada por el rostro de Sasuke sin piel, además, aun no esta muerto

-Naruto¿por que haces esto?- preguntaba Sasuke entre tanto dolor que le causaba el no tener rostro

-Cállate vengador, Sakura, Sasuke tiene mermelada en vez de sangre y parece que…-Naruto toma una parte de musculo de la cara de su amigo, el cual pega un chillido infernal causado por esa acción, y el rubio, prueba el pedazo que saco-…los músculos son dulce de regaliz...

Naruto comienza a sentir una sensación extraña, al parecer, le gustaba el sabor de los músculos de Sasuke, pero de pronto, se fijo en los ojos de este, eran mas líquidos que antes, parecían…deliciosas gomitas. Sin más que hacer, Naruto pesco uno de los ojos de Sasuke y se lo trago…Si…sabia a gomita.

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHAAA, LA AGONIA…LA AGONIA¡¡COMO ME HACES ESTO NARUTO?, ERAS COMO MI HERMANO!!- Gritaba un Sasuke que esta siendo engullido

-Dijiste que ya no éramos nadie para ti- dijo Naruto con la boca media llena, mientras empezaba a devorar a Sasuke.

-¡Lo dije para que me dejaran en paz, por favor Naruto, ten piedad, deja de comerme!

-Imposible, estas delicioso, dulce en realidad

Sakura no podía acercarse mas, estaba asqueada con la imagen de su mejor amigo comiéndose a su supuesto "amor". Entonces, como auto reflejó, comenzó a vomitar, pero Naruto se da cuenta que, la pelirosa no vomita comida media digerida…vomita…leche de vainilla.

Saca un vaso, lo pone debajo de la boca de Sakura y comienza a llenarlo con la leche.

Sakura queda sorprendida con la acción de Naruto, se queda expectante por la horrible escena de Naruto bebiendo el vomito de ella.

Despertando del trance, ella se acerca Naruto y le da un golpe suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio deje de hacer ese espectáculo. Sakura lo toma por el cuello y empieza a zamarrearlo

-¡¿Que te pasa, Naruto¡¿por que te estas comiendo a Sasuke y porque bebes mi vomito?!, Naruto…Naruto…contesta!!

Pero cuando esta cayo, Naruto tenia un pensamiento un poco peculiar "mira esos labios rosados, se ven como…dos tiras de dulce de frutilla, debo ver a que saben" y sin ningún aviso se lanzo hacia los labios de la kunoichi

"Que dem…me esta besando¿que se cree?...pero…por otro lado", y así, la mujer se rinde ante la acción de su "amigo"…PERO…ese beso no era de para demostrar el mas puro amor, como creía ella, esto se hizo mas obvio cuando empezó a experimentar el…DOLOR.

Naruto se despega de Sakura, desgarrando sus labios con los dientes

-AAAAAAAHAA…-intentaba gritar la pelirosa sin labios

-Que rico, sabían a pastillas de frambuesa, pero creo que fue mucho dulce por hoy, me voy a comer mi plato favorito, tal vez los cabellos de la vieja sepan a ramen- y sin mas que agregar, Naruto se dirige al Pueblo

-¿Qué paso¿donde estoy¿Sakura, estas aun ahí?- Preguntaba un Uchiha ciego

-s…Si…- Sakura no podía decir muy bien su afirmación, entre sus llanto y la perdida de labios.

-¿Y Naruto ya se fue¿y por que lloras?

-Si se fue, y…se comió mis labios

-Genial, siempre supe que los dos eran tal para cual

-No, se comió mis labios…

-Deja de sacar en cara que ya encontraste el amor…es para sentirse bien, pero no hay que sacárselo en cara a medio mundo-

-¡No!...se comió mis labios, literalmente…y pensé que el idiota era Naruto-

-Me insultas porque no puedo verte, cuando te pille, te mato…maldita zorra sin labios…AAAAAAAAHAA!!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Sasuke mientras caia por un acantilado, del cual cayo a una catarata, que después lo llevo a una represa, la cual se rompió y fue arrastrado hacia el mar, donde termino en una isla virgen y se contagio de lepra.

* * *

Mientras, un Rubio iba camino a su aldea

-Primero me comeré ese cabello…después iré por unas gomitas de menta con los Hyuga y después…- Pero, todo se volvió negro y aparece en una oficina donde habían varios viejos sentados, uno se le acerca

-IMBECIL, SE SUPONE QUE REEMPLAZAMOS LOS ORGANOS Y LOS TEJIDOS DE TUS AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS POR ALIMENTO PARA NO SER EXPLICITOS CON LA VIOLENCIA, Y TU LLEGAS Y EMPIEZAS A CORMETELOS¡¿QUE CLASE MOUNSTRO ERES?!

-¿de que me esta hablando?- pregunta el rubio confundido por lo que esta pasando

-Mira…tu y tu mundo, como quieras llamarle, son parte de una exitosa serie de animación, pero, gran parte de la nación, esta molesta por la violencia que hay en tus batallas…

-Si, creo que entiendo hasta ahí…

-Bien, entonces, tuvimos la idea, de reemplazar, toda sangre, órganos y demases partes de los personajes con comida, para que cuando la violencia sea extrema, en vez de saltar un tejido explicito, salte comida…pero tu, empezaste a desmembrar a Sasuke y te lo empezaste a comer por cadena nacional!!

-¿Y porque en vez de hacer esa idea estúpida, no solamente cortan esas partes notoriamente pero a la vez que no dañe la historia central?

-"Y perder la violencia", ni hablar de ello

-Bueno, soy solo un personaje ficticio como dicen, pero ¿y si simplemente, hacen caso omiso de las quejas por su serie?, digo, es la serie mas popular según ustedes, no creo que unos simples sujetos hagan diferencia, no creo que sean muchos los que se quejan

-En realidad son solo…10…creo que tienes razón… ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso?

Todos los presentes miraron a Bozell

-Quería hacer una censura mas creativa?…vamos, en su país les gusta la creatividad…

Pero sin más excusas, los viejos de Tv TOKYO, tiraron a Bozell por la ventana, el cual cayo desde el 12829839 piso, reventando en el pavimento

-Bien¿y ahora que?- pregunto un viejo

-¿por qué no organizamos una fiesta?- pregunto Naruto

-Acabas de intentar comerte a tu amigos y…Bueno ya, pero yo no pongo nada de dinero

-YEAH!- Gritaron todos

* * *

En la fiesta, estaban todos los que trabajaban en aquel edificio, algunos invitados peculiares y…Naruto. Este ultimo se fijo que había alguien en el rincón, llorando. Se le acerco para invitarlo a celebrar

-Oye amigo, ven a celebrar con nosotros

-No me toques, animal!!- y el tipo se fue llorando de la fiesta

-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto Naruto a la nada

-Es Masashi Kishimoto, esta enojado porque arruinamos tu serie- dijo un ejecutivo

-Mala onda- dijo Naruto, quien se empezó a bailar con una secretaria.

Y todos vivieron felices…excepto Kishimoto y E.T., quien no sobrevivió al tercer impacto

FIN.

* * *


	4. Final de temporada 1

**FINAL DE TEMPORADA 1**

**"SALGO TODOS LOS JUEVES...PERO SOLO POR 24 MINUTOS"**

* * *

El bello amanecer baña nuestro siempre bien visitado pueblo de Konoha

_Fla__s__h__back_

_El __kyuubi__ destruyéndolo todo_

_Fin Flashback_

…bueno, a veces es visitado por buenas personas

_Flashback_

_Gaara usando la arena y __pateándoles__ el trasero a varios_

_Fin Flashback_

¡ESTA BIEN, MEJOR VAMOS A LA ESCENA DEL MALDITO NIÑO ZORRO¿VALE?!

Naruto comienza a despertar, por primera vez en su vida, tiene el mejor sueño que cualquiera de nosotros podría tener

-(Bosteza)…Que buen sueño, algo me dice que este día será uno de los mejores- decía el esperanzado adolecente.

De un brinco, sale de la cama, y se dirige a su cocina, donde encuentra una caja extraña, pero que lo que lleva escrito lo anima a abrirla. "Ramen en menos de un segundo", era lo que llevaba escrito tal caja. Al ver su contenido, eran 50 paquetes de "Ramen en menos de un segundo", abre un paquete, sigue las instrucciones (poner agua fría y listo, RAMEN CALIENTE).

-Es verdad¡Que invento más novedoso¡ESTE SI SERA UN BUEN DIA!

* * *

(Música de fondo de todos los sucesos: Best day ever – Bob esponja)

Naruto sale de su departamento con un sombrero de mujer, dirige su mirada hacia la montaña de los Hokage y la cara del Yondaime le guiñe un ojo, eso hace que Naruto riera como quinceañera, medio sonrojado y corre hacia la torre del Hokage. En el camino, todos los aldeanos empiezan a saludarlo amistosamente, mientras el se dirige ultra feliz a recibir su misión.

Al llegar, Tsunade los envía a la misión mas fácil del mundo, llevar un saco de papa a una aldea cercana, pero para asegurar que llegue sano y salvo, envía a todos de su generación a la misión, con todos sus amigos, y además, la rubia puso a Naruto, como líder de la misión. La tarea era tan fácil que era un poco molestosa, pero por ser líder, lo hacia muy feliz, además que no estaba de ánimos para tener una aventura larga.

Mientras van en camino, Sakura llama a Naruto hacia detrás de unos arbustos, en ese lugar, esta la pelirosa y Hinata, las dos, al mismo tiempo, se declaran ante el rubio, y antes de dar su respuesta, las dos comienzan a realizar un striptease…dejando ver las pequeños pero bellos pechos de la Haruno y el formado y voluminoso busto de la Hyuga, las cuales, empiezan a acercarse seductoramente, agachándose y terminando por hacerle sexo oral a nuestro héroe, y con la frase "Seremos tus esclavas sexuales hasta que te canses, Naruto-Kun"

En su viaje, se topan con toda la organización Akatsuki, pero sin Itachi, los cuales se ponen frente a nuestros héroes y les dicen "Con este suicidio te saludamos, Naruto-sama", toman un revolver cada uno y se vuelan los sesos. La organización que lo perseguía esta muerta, que buen día para nuestro rubio.

Dejan el saco en la aldea y se encuentran con el traidor de Sasuke.

-Vas a volver a la aldea con nosotros, quieras o no, Sasuke.

-Esta bien, ya mate a mi hermano, así que… ¿por que no?...vamos chicos, nos vamos a Konoha, a recibir el mejor castigo que tengan.

-En serio…

-Si, vamos Naruto- dijo el moreno, sonriendo como nunca, pero se sentía que era feliz al fin- ¿además, como no ir con mis mejores amigos?

-Que buen día.

Y nuestros amigos cantan…

Naruto- …so the best day ever will last all night.

Todos- … so the best day ever will last all night now

Naruto- It's the Best day ever!

Lee y TenTen- Best day ever!

Naruto- It's the Best day ever!

Sakura y Hinata (Abrasadas y con Mirada fija hacia Naruto)- Best day ever!

Naruto- It's the Best day ever!

Sasuke (abrasando amistosamente a Naruto y haciéndole un coscorrón)- Best day ever!

Naruto- It's the Best day ever!

Tsunade (tirada en su escritorio, media borracha)- Boest…dai…qever!- (cae al suelo)

Todos- Best day ever!

(Fin de canción)

* * *

De pronto, el rubio se detiene y comienza a pensar

"Espera un minuto…todo me esta saliendo bien…tengo el presentimiento que mi mala suerte se esta acumulando para salir y hacerme algo siniestro, peor que lo que el kyuubi hace por las noches con mi esófago"

Mientras tenia estos pensamientos, todos entraban a la oficina de la rubia borracha

-Misión cumplida y con muchos adelantos, Akatsuki esta muerto, Sasuke volvió a la aldea para recibir su castigo y estoy satisfecho en todos los sentidos…-dicho esto ultimo miro seductoramente a la Hyuga y a la Haruno, las cuales se pusieron rojas como corazón de sandia.

-Bien, Raruto, huien hecho…ahora, tengo una misión para todos ustedes, niñacos hermosos- apenas se podía mantener de pie la invocadora de babosas

-¿Cual seria, vieja?- Pregunto Naruto con toda la curiosidad del alma

-No te pego nomas porque estoy de buena onda- decía entre dientes la rubia borracha- todos van a jugar…a la ruleta rusa- Dicho esto, saca un revolver, los sienta a todos en una mesa redonda y pone el revolver en el centro- ¡a girar se ah dicho!.

Empieza girar el revolver y a la primera escogida es…Ino. La cual toma el revolver, se lo pone en la sien y aprieta el gatillo…Nada.

Gira de nuevo y la siguiente victima es…Naruto. Toma el arma, se lo pone dentro de la boca, aprieta el gatillo…Nada

Comienza nuevamente y el escogido es…Shino. Recibe la pistola, la ubica contra la sien, aprieta el gatillo y nada.

Gira, gira y gira, y la siguiente victima…de nuevo Naruto, lo coloca en la sien, aprieta el gatillo y…un golpe de los mil demonios le atraviesa todos los sentidos, de pronto comienza a ver una junta de viejos discutiendo, niños viéndolo en la tele y una foto de un perro con un letrero abajo que dice "Este es mi perro". Cae desmayado.

* * *

Naruto, un tiempo después, Despierta en el Hospital, en el cual, estaban sus dos esclavas sexuales mirándolo preocupadas y una rubia ya menos borracha.

-Medio susto que nos diste mocoso, todo por una bala de salva…

Pero, nuestro héroe, no hacia mucho caso a lo que la gran Jefaza estaba diciendo, se preocupaba mas por una canción que empezaba a escuchar, y al parecer, nadie mas la oía, podría ser producto de su mente aun dañada, pero eso no evitaba escuchar aquella melodía

_Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magirekomi  
Tokete kiete iku_

_Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba sura nakushiteshimau  
Dakedo hitotsu dae wa  
Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga_

_Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto  
Nee wakaru desho?  
Nee wakaru desho? _

De pronto, las tres mujeres que discutían por su salud, estaban estáticas, no hacían ningún movimiento, como si las hubieran congelado.

-¿Que mier…?- Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ojiazul se levanta de la camilla y se acerca a ellas, estaban como paradas en el tiempo, toca un poco a la pelirosa, haciendo que se caiga, pero, esta sigue en la misma posición

-¿Pero que rayos hiso esto?- Inquiría el niño zorro al aire

-Nadie hijo, solo es rutina…-contesto una voz

Naruto se da vuelta y se encuentra con un sujeto viejo, con el cabello para atrás, blanco medio castaño, ojos cafés y una barba un poco corta

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy el gran Kouji Kabuto…piloto del gran Mazinger Z…bueno, lo era, antes de que la serie fuera cancelada…

-¿Cancelada?...¿de que hablas?

-Veo que aun no se dan cuenta, bueno, es hora de que sepas, todo esto es un programa de televisión…

-¿Un programa?...

-Si, ninguno de nosotros es real en cierta medida, solo somos producto del aburrimiento existencial de algún japonés después de crear algún objeto inútil…

-Espera, entonces, lo que siento, lo que como, mis poderes, mis amigos, yo…nada es real, solo ¿somos…seres para entretener a otros seres?

-Si, exacto niño

-Pero aun no entiendo, porque los demás están como congelados en el tiempo o algo así

Kouji da un suspiro y comienza a explicar –Veras, como serie de televisión, tienes un tiempo limite, 24 minutos para ser exacto, en esos 24 minutos, tu desarrollas una mini historia que compone una trama mas larga…entonces, cada jueves trasmiten tu vida por 24 minutos, después de ello, te paralizan y esperan al próximo jueves…pero por un golpe que tal vez te diste, ahora eres inmune a esa paralización, igual que nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?

-Claro, salgan chicos.

En ese instante salen dos figuras.

-hola, mi nombre es Go Mifune

-y yo soy Ano Boy

-¿Querrás decir "Astro boy"?

-Lo siento, pero solo tengo 980 kb de memoria, solo hablar palabras tengo

-…si…bueno¿y quien eres tu?- Pregunto el piloto del mach 5

-Yo…bueno, doy Naruto Uzumaki, y acabo…de…saber…-empieza a decaer su animo de presentación-…que…no soy real

-¡¿QUE?!- grita Go, desesperándose

-Oh oh…no debiste decir eso, ven- Así, Astro, Kouji y Naruto van hacia una camilla, la hacen trinchera y se esconden

-¿Que¿dije algo malo?

-El es uno de los que no aceptan el hecho de no existir-

-¡¡CLARO QUE EXISTO, Y AHORA DEBO IR A UNA CARRERA…AL MACH 5!!

Y así, Go Mifune, entra a otra carrera

* * *

(Lo siguiente no tiene comas, porque el tipo siempre hablo rápido y cosas sin sentido mientras conducía esa chatarra ¬¬)

-Debo vencer en esta carrera para ser reconocido por mi padre de que en realidad existo porque no estoy muerto ni tampoco en estado vegetal estoy vivito y coleando solo soy un dibujo dicen todos pero hoy le demostrare a todos de lo que estoy hecho no solo de tinta estoy hecho de la mitad de las células de mi padre y la mitad de mi madre así que si me acuesto con mi hermana nuestros hijos tendrán las dos células y serian un poco fenómeno, seria mitad entera papa y mitad entera mama eso deja que pensar a todos el mundo hasta que pronto sale una mujer pidiendo auxilio porque perdió la pierna pero eso es su culpa por comer mucho dulce debería haber estado alerta a su diabetes la bien perra solo me falta…AAAAAAAHAA!!

Y con ese grito, el mach 5 se estrella contra la publicidad de la pista, estallando. Unos bomberos juegan póker cerca del accidente…

-¡FULL!

-Mierda, mi esposa me mata.

-Tranquilo…mira, una fogata

-Estos boy scout, les patearía el culo si no fueran maricones

-si, es un problema cuando vienen esas asociaciones de "protegemos al homosexual"

-Ni que lo digas, el otro día, me retaron por gritarle a uno sobre que no me pisara el pie

-Uff…que mal…oye…espera…eso no es una fogata…¡ES UN AUTO EN LLAMAS!

-¡Vamos!

Los tipos llegan con extintores y apagan el fuego del auto. Se prenden las luces del mach 5

"SISTEMA DE EYECCION ACTIVADO"- Dice una voz robótica del vehículo

De el, sale eyectado el cadáver calcinado de Go, en eso, llega un camión rojo y amarillo, con una gran M impresa, de el, sale un payaso con una pala

-Genial, un cuarto de libre…-y sin mas que decir, el Payaso mete el cadáver con la pala al camión y se va con su nueva carga.

* * *

Después de aquella perturbadora escena, Naruto comienza a explorar Konoha, paralizada, con sus dos nuevos conocidos. De pronto, noto una puerta que nunca antes había visto, estaba junta, se asomo con un ojo y vio una junta de viejos hablando

-¿Y que haremos con la serie de Naruto Shippūden?

-Bien, ya consiguió sus objetivos, solo le falta ser Hokage, pero, al parecer, ya nadie le interesa si lo logra o no, creo que, será cancelada

CANCELADA…esa palabra shockeo al rubio, quien empezó a retroceder y alejarse de la puerta con horror expresado en su rostro

-Que paso, Naruto, cualquiera que te viera diría que vana cancelar tu serie- Dijo Kouji

-Naruto¿paso malo ahí?- dijo el señil An…Astro boy

-Si, la van a cancelar- decía con un poco de lágrimas, recordando los tiempos con sus amigos, con su sensei pervertido, con todos sus conocidos y como paso el mejor día de su vida, el último día de su vida.

-Calmate Naruto, no es tan malo…- dijo el ex piloto del Mazinger Z

-¿Y como lo sobre pasaron ustedes?- Dijo Naruto todavía algo triste

-Bien, como somos ficticios, no necesitamos comer…pero como nos dieron algo de humanidad, nos dan deseos carnales algunas veces, pero eso tiene solución¿haz oído hablar alguna vez de la felación y la sodomía?

-¿QUE?

-es simple, después de un tiempo te acostumbraras¿creías que esto en mi barba era mayonesa?

-¡NO QUIERO QUE CANCELEN MI SERIE!- Lloriqueaba el ojiazul sabiendo lo que le esperaba si cancelaban su serie

-Bueno no tener pene ni deseo carnal- decía un alegre robot de la mera verga

-Cálmate- le decía el viejo Kouji-mira, probaremos un plan que tengo pensado hace tiempo, ya es tarde para nosotros, pero tu aun tienes tiempo, consigue pintura amarilla, mucha pintura amarilla…esto nos llevara toda la semana…

Y así, los tres, trabajaron toda la semana, renovando, pintando, saqueando, y astro boy con Kouji haciendo sodomía. Hasta que llego el día…

* * *

Se empezaban a disipar unas nubes y de ellas salía una palabra "NARUTO"

Se puede observar a Naruto delante de un pizarrón en la academia ninja escribiendo "La Gondaime no vivió en la prehistoria". Suena una campana y Naruto sale de la academia en patineta. Minato estaba colocando demonios en guaguas cuando suena una campana y se va a su casa, pero de casualidad le cae un demonio en la ropa. Tsunade esta comprando en una tienda y un bebe Sasuke cae sobre la bolsa de las compras y se van. Sakura esta tocando un saxofones e Iruka le ordena marcharse, ella se va tocando aun. Los 5 llegan a un sillón para ver la televisión.

-Bueno, de algo teníamos que vivir- Dice Naruto hacia la cámara.

En la tele comienza a salir "Creado por Masashi Kishimoto" y después "Producción ejecutiva Yuuto Date, Masashi Kishimoto, Matt Greoning"

Y, nuestros personajes, crearon un sitcom animado, en el cual estuvieron por toda la eternidad, después de 18 años, bajaron un poco la calidad de los guiones, pero al parecer, a nadie le importo…y en todo caso…AQUIEN LE IMPORTA…TODAVIA SON BUENOS"

**FIN**

_Dedicado a la memoria de William Hanna y Joseph Barbera, Creadores de los sitcom animados, sin ellos, la televisión nunca hubiera sido la misma…Gracias, grandes señores._


	5. El juicio de Kakashi

**El juicio de Kakashi Hatake...¿o Hatake Kakashi?**

* * *

Kakashi despierta como todas las mañanas, es un bello día, nada sale de lo normal. Saca una de sus tantas mascaras, deja la que tenia puesta en la ropa sucia, se ducha, se cepilla los dientes y toma desayuno, todo normal…hasta que…

-¡Correo!- Gritan desde fuera de su hogar, el ninja copia abre la puerta y lo golpea un ladrillo que lleva escrito una nota, la toma y lee.

Kakashi no lo podía creer, fue demandado.

* * *

El equipo siete esperaba a su maestro haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: Sasuke se consumía en su eterna sed de venganza admirando la corteza de la rama en la cual se sentaba, Sakura, una de las mas inteligentes de su clase, no hacia mas que babear por el misterioso Uchiha, Naruto estaba jugando con un caracol mientras cantaba.

-Lindo, lindo caracol…sube, sube por el pantalón- canturreaba el rubio mientras pasaba el caracol por sus brazos, luego, dirige un fugaz reojo a la pelirosa- señor caracol¿puedes creerlo?, todas se mueren por Sasuke, al menos lo tengo a usted 'tebayoo-

En ese instante, aparece Kakashi, lo cual provoca la misma reacción que sus estudiantes tienden a saludarlo

-¡Llegas tar…!-

-¡Cállense, pedazos de mierda!- Les grito el albino maestro, al parecer, no esta de ganas

Los tres preadolescentes se quedan callados

-eeehee…perdón por gritarles, es que venia a decirles que hoy ni mañana habrá entrenamiento-

-¿Pero por que?, Explíquese mejor Kakashi sensei- pregunto el rubio impaciente

-Porque…me demandaron-

Sasuke y Sakura quedan pálidos con la respuesta… ¿Demandado¿Por que?...mientras Naruto solo tiene unas cuantas palabras

-¿Que es estar demandado?

-Es cuando te alguien te acusa de violar algún tratado o derecho sobre ese alguien- Responde a secas el Uchiha

-¿Cómo un juicio ante el consejo?-

-Algo así- le responde Sakura

-ante el consejo ¿eh?...-eso ocasiona que el rubio recuerde algo muy doloroso

**Flashback**

-Uzumaki¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Le preguntaba inquisitivamente una figura sombría rodeada de otras más, en un estrado, mientras interrogaba a un Naruto de 6 años

-Yo no quería…el…kyuubi me dijo que lo matara-

-¿Cedes ante la voluntad del Kyuubi?

-No, solamente me fui a dormir y al despertar tenia el cuchillo en la mano…yo no lo mate…fue el kyuubi

-Calla, mocoso mentiroso, te sentencio a un destierro de 2 años, en ese tiempo no podrás acercarte a Konoha o te esperara la muerte

-Yo no soy el kyuubi, soy un ser humano, soy solo un niño…- decía el rubiecito en llanto, mientras AMBUs se acercaban para sacarlo de allí…

**Fin del Flashback**

-…no soy el kyuubi, no lo maté, no lo maté, no lo maté, yo no lo hice, no lo hice…- divaga Naruto al recordar su juicio, pero se detiene al ver que sus compañeros y sensei lo miran con rostros bastantes perturbados por la reacción del rubio-…eeeeheemm…quiero decir…mírenme, soy un rubio alegre y travieso, nunca eh sufrido y mucho menos por llevar un demonio con forma de zorro en mis entrañas…jeje- Naruto se vuelve a poner su mascara de sentimientos

-bueno…como iba diciendo, mañana tengo citatorio y hoy debo prepararme, conseguir abogado y eso, diviértanse como puedan, son jóvenes- y con esto, el hijo del colmillo blanco desaparece

-Naruto¿estas bien?- Pregunta Sakura, aun perturbada por la escena protagonizada por el rubio

-Claro, estoy de lo mejor, soy muy feliz, además, nunca lloro por las noches hasta dormir y despierto con mis llantos…- Todo esto, Naruto lo decía con una sonrisa que llega a dar miedo de lo sarcástica que podía ser

-Bien…-Sakura da unos pasos para alejarse de Naruto

* * *

-La corte entra en sesión, Kakashi contra los derechos de autor, de pie para recibir al honorable Juez Sandro de la Torre-

Entra el juez y se sienta en su estrado

-Bien pues…- Es interrumpido por un alguacil que le dice algo al oído- ¡¿Qué¡¿EL ACUSADO NO AH LLEGADO?!

-típico de Kakashi-sensei- Murmuraba Sakura de público en aquel juicio

En eso, aparece una nube de humo, la cual no es nada menos que- el ninja copia

-Lamento el retraso, pero de camino a este lugar me tropecé y pase 3 meses en coma-

-daría mi vida por estar en coma para siempre- Mencionó Naruto con una falsa sonrisa

-Sasuke-kun¿no notas que Naruto ah estado perturbador desde que comenzó este fanfic?- Le pregunto en susurro la pelirosa a Sasuke

-Calla, estamos en una corte- Respondió en susurro el moreno

-Bien, Kakashi Hatake…-

-Se lee Hatake Kakashi, su señoría-

-…eeehmmm…entonces, señor Kakashi…-

-es señor Hatake…

-Entonces¿Cuál es su apellido?-

-es Hatake-

-Por eso, Kakashi Hatake…-

-No, Hatake Kakashi…-

-Pero el nombre siempre va primero y despues viene el apellido…

-Pero en Japón no…

Después de ello, hay un silencio entre Kakashi y el juez

-Nipones locos- Susurro el juez- y ¿donde esta su abogado defensor?-

-¡AQUÍ, SU SEÑORITA!- Grito alguien que entraba al estrado

-¡ES SEÑORIA, PEDAZO DE MEMBRILLO!-

-Lamento el retraso, Kakashi…-

-¡Gai!... ¿Tú eres mí abogado defensor?-

-ahora te preguntaras que es Irónico que tu eterno rival es el que tiene en sus manos tu destino ¿no?-

-No, solo me preguntaba¿de donde sacaste el titulo de abogado?-

-Por correspondencia, Kakashi- Dijo en su pose guay su eterno rival

-Hatake Kakashi, o como quiera que se llama, esta acusado por abuso del derecho de autor, que comience el fiscal-

Kakashi y Gai miraron al lugar donde se encontraba el fiscal y de ese mismo sitio se paro un hipopótamo con terno.

-Derecho de autor, cuando un hombre obtiene la idea de una creación, la convierte en algo palpable o degustable 'potamo, pero ¿como asegurar que tal obra no será aprovechada por entes insensibles y usadas como de su creación?, en ese momento entra lo que llamo, Derecho de autor 'potamo-

-Kakashi, tenemos este juicio en la bolsa- le murmura Gai al oído del ninja copia- nadie le cree a los hipopótamos-

-Señores, no soy un hipopótamo de la gran ciudad, crecí en un pueblito pequeño, donde se premia el esfuerzo 'potamo, y si yo, algún día, hiciera algo de importancia, no me gustaría que me robaran el crédito por ello…ahora llamo al estrado a mi primer testigo, Zabuza.

-¡Pero si esta muerto!- Alega Kakashi

-¡A lugar, Kakashiento!…que pase el testigo…-

A la corte, entra Zabuza, lleno de yeso caminando con una muleta, se dirige al estrado, pero le complica en su estado, luego hace el juramento y se sienta.

-Bien 'potamo, díganos¿como fue su encuentro con Kakashi Hatake?…

-¡Hatake Kakashi!- Grita furioso el peliblanco

-¡Cállese, chino de porquería, o lo mando de inmediato a su cadena perpetua!- Amenza el juez

-…soy japonés…-Murmura entre dientes el aludido

-Zabuza, explíquenos¿que sucedió la noche de su enfrentamiento con el ninja copia? 'potamo-

-Fue…fue horrible…yo caminaba por la calle, haciéndole tramites al honorable señor Gato, cuando, ese tipo, salta en mi camina y con violencia me roba los sellos que tanto me costo crear…me los roba descaradamente con el programa Nero Jutsu 8.3 y luego…y luego, me golpea brutalmente…Indefenso gritaba por ayuda, pero nunca llego…además me robo y pirateo unos discos de Nino Bravo…

Kakashi estaba perplejo al escuchar tal mentira

-Pero si es mentira, su señoría, eso no fue lo que…-

-¡Callese…copion!

-Fue horrible, horri…-Zabuza se tiro a los brazos del hipopótamo llorando

-Ya paso 'potamo, ese hombre nunca se acercara a usted

-¡Gai, defiéndeme!

Al voltear a Gai, lo sorprende aburrido y dormido, con ira, lo empieza a sacudir para despertarlo

-¿Que¿que pasa?-

-¡Defiéndeme Gai¡Maldita sea!

-No te preocupes, Kakashi, tengo unos infiltrados en el jurado…-

-¿Unos que?- Kakashi hecha un vistazo al jurado y en el estaba Lee, Tenten y Neji, los dos últimos algo malhumorados por la misión de su sensei y el primero haciendo una pose guay a Kakashi

"estoy perdido" pensaba Kakashi

-Además tengo unos testigos con la flama viva como nunca, Kakashi-

"Mierda"

Gai se levanto y le dirigió una mirada seria al juez

-Su señoría, llamo al estrado a Naruto Uzumaki…

-Naruto, eres estudiante de Kakashi ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Y lo has visto haciendo cosas indebidas?

-No…pero siempre anda con ese libro Que Ero-sennin escribe, esa novela pornográfica…pero una vez, lo encontré haciendo copias a ese libro y al día siguiente, vendiéndolos en una feria-

-¡Traidor!- Grito Kakashi apuntando a Naruto

-A mi parecer que esa novela no es tan buena, es algo aburrida…Prefiero cuando veo a Anko-sensei tocándose en el armario de limpieza-

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, hombres con hemorragia nasal al imaginarse la escena y mujeres con una mirada algo perturbadora a la aludida.

-B-bien…eeeeehee…no tengo mas preguntas…debo ir al baño- Trataba de decir Gai, apretándose la entrepierna con los muslos

-Yo igual- Menciono Kakashi, en las mismas que Gai

-¡Receso de inmediato!- Anuncio el Juez…el cual también tenia ansias de ir…a "mojarse"

* * *

-Bien¿el jurado tiene su veredicto?- Aludio el juez, una figura se paro del estrado del jurado

-Si su señoría…- Kakashi reconoció quien era el que emitía esa voz…era Obito

-¿Obito?

-Kakashi, que decepción, te entrego mi ojo para el bien, pero tu lo usas para el mal camino…además de instalarle Windows vista, estas cometiendo el peor de los crímenes, pirateo…el jurado a llegado a un acuerdo de votación, solo uno voto porque era inocente…-

Gai miro fulminantemente a sus estudiantes

-Eso le pasa por darnos esta estúpida misión- Se defendió Neji, lo cual, tuvo el apoyo de Tenten

-Yo vote por la inocencia, Gai sensei- Lloriqueaba Lee al ver que no pudo llevar a cabo importante misión

-No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que tenías al alcance, Lee-

-Gai-sensei…-

-Lee…-

-Gai-sensei…-

-Lee…-

-Gai-sensei…-

-Lee…-

-Ejem…como iba diciendo- interrumpió Obito tan bello momento para dar la declaración del jurado- encontramos al acusado culpable de los cargos.

-Bien, Hatake Kakashi, o como quiera que sea el orden de su nombre, es sentenciado a 3 cadenas perpetuas con posibilidad de fianza de…un dólar con setenta y cinco centavos-

Todos quedaron algo shockeados con la ridícula suma de la fianza

-¿Tiene cambio de dólar?- menciona Kakashi, pasándole dos dólares al juez

-Si…toma- Le da el vuelto al ninja copia

-Bueno chicos, hemos aprendido una gran lección 'potamo-

-¿Que quieres ahora, hipopótamo malnacido?- exclamo Kakashi

-Bailar con ustedes…-

Y asi, todos los presentes se pusieron disfraces de platano y empezaron a cantar y bailar

_Todos:_

_It's peanut butter jelly time,_

_It's peanut butter jelly time,_

_It's peanut butter jelly time,_

_It's peanut butter jelly time,_

_It's peanut butter jelly time…_

FIN


End file.
